


Dreams come true

by dancingcarrot



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: I Love You, Junhui - Freeform, M/M, Seventeen - Freeform, dreams come true, jisoo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 06:48:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7564315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancingcarrot/pseuds/dancingcarrot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been 6 months since I last saw him. The empty bench feels rusty now that he isn't there. The sun never shines the same each morning. The birds stopped creating their melody each day. The clouds seemed to be out of shape. Everything became different now that he wasn't there. Jisoo, where are you</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams come true

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gyuhao (nautics)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nautics/gifts).



> Hey just got an inspiration from a song a heard from the cafe and thought why Jisoo and Jun crept it's way down my nerves makin me wanna write something for them and so I did. You guys could listen to the song. I included it in the story. Hope you enjoy it.

Jun tied his shoelaces one more time to make sure it won't bother him during his run. He wasn't really a healthy lifestyle-enthusiast way back in China but when he arrived in Korea, he ought to try something new. Somehow he managed to start by taking morning jogs at the park near the apartment he rented. 

Mornings were usually the same. He made friends with other joggers but that's only it. Sometimes the park gets packed, oftentimes few and Jun chooses the latter days which is the entire week except mondays and weekends. 

Several times he had circled the park, his morning gets caught by this light-shaded-haired guy sitted on a bench. He wears a pair of blue-shaded glasses and his pretty face could conclude he's a celebrity but to be real, he isn't. Jun studies him several times as he passes by him.

"He wears polo. He doesn't wear sneakers. I don't think he's a jogger with his outfit" he mentally assessed. intendedly slowing as he makes another lap. 

Everyday he sees the same person, the same face, the same expression but of course different set of clothes. Somehow Jun got used to his presence and grew curious why the person prefer to be on that exact location each day.  
As he had his 3rd lap for the day, jun decides to go for it and pauses. Approaching the seated guy, he carefully sat down the other side of the bench as if taking a break. 

"Nice day isn't it?" The person seated started, he was looking up at the sky. It wasn't of a good day today, it was a bit cloudy yet not enough to say it would rain. Maybe he could make reconsiderations. 

"I suppose. Here for a jog?" Jun went for it. His interest at this person peaked. He's had the urge to know him better and he reached the perfect point for it. 

"Just for fresh air. I'm Jisoo. Hong Jisoo." The pink haired guy introed. Jun felt levelled up. At least he got to know his name. 

"Yeah so do I. And somehow jogged at the same time. I'm Jun by the way. Wen Junhui. I'm from China and just moved here recently" Jun informed. 

And Jisoo replied "nice to meet you Jun. An enthusiast?" He'd meant the run.

"Not really. I just started. I'm a lazy ass way back in China. Haha and you know maybe give it a shot here in Korea. Who'd know maybe i'll find companion here" Jun replied and Jisoo chuckled.

"Yeah there are plenty of good-looking people here in Korea. Well anyway, what time is it?" Jisoo questioned and slowly looked at the other boy. 

"It's 10 am. 10:10 to be exact" 

"Oh i better get going i still have things to do" Jisoo smiled for the last time, stood up, turned around and tapped to reach out for his guide cane. 

Jun could just looked at him in amazement. Jisoo afterall was blind. Jun handed him the cane he was looking for and the latter went on his way.

Jun sat there on the opposite side of the bench dumbfounded. All this time he'd thought that Jisoo was just fond of those pair of shades and that he'd been enjoying the scenery and ambiance as well as the morning joggers who probably used him as lap tracker. He just doesn't know how to feel whether he should be in awe, in curiosity or perhaps pity. Jun was unsure but he wanted to see him again. 

 

The next day Jun went for a jog again and as always, Jisoo was on the same spot. Immeadiately on his first lap he made way to Jisoo's bench, or so he calls it. And sure enough Jisoo knew it was him.

"Hey Jun! Just one lap today?" He welcomed eventhough Jun hasn't even sat down.

"How did you know it was me?"

"I'm just blind you know but my other senses are perfectly working. I can smell you from afar and the sound of your running shoes is distinct than the others"  
Jun folded his feet and checked on the soles of his shoes and Jisoo must've foreseen it and giggled.

"Jun, can you move closer? I wanna see your face?" Jisoo requested, facing him for sure.  
"How are you gonna do that?" Jun asked yet he still scoot closer to the pink-haired guy. Jisoo began feeling his face- his nose, hair, face shape, eyes, lips, everything on his face. 

"You're handsome" he concluded.

"Thanks. You're handsome yourself" then the two got in a short giggle and became a bit awkward.

"By the way, how did you became like that?" 

Jisoo had created a drama out of his life. He had been blind since 10 years ago. When he was younger, he was with some friends at the city when a drunkard lost control over his car and it hit a store near where Jisoo was positioned and that shattered window glass hit straight to his eyes. Since then, he heightened all his other senses, his only way to see the world with the aide of his cane. He could only see the world on a different perspective-through imagination and mental layout and created conclusion that the world is just the same with or without vision. He was even thankful about that eventful accident he had, he'd finally learned how to appreciate life. 

The smile on Jisoo's face cannot be erased by anything. He was indeed happy in spite of the disability. Jun just watches him, less of pitty and more in awe. Jun had finally learned how to appreciate things and people, thanks to his new friend. Although their time for the day ended, they promised to catch up with each other the next morning. Jun had learned Jisoo was learning how to have ways to work normally so he could land a job that's why he didn't bother, even he himself has something to be busied with.

Each morning became a habit for both of them. Sharing stories and unique experiences and they had gotten close to each other. Jun spent a little less time jogging now and more of talking with Jisoo, which is more interesting. They often play games like guess what brand of shoes is the jogger wearing? Or how old the jogger is?, each time they made a lap in their lane. They often spent breakfast on that bench as well. Even on rainy days they'd walk around the area, feeling each rain drop. That was the first time Jun was also able to see Jisoo without his glasses and that his eyes were so beautiful, he could only wish Jisoo could see. They also played on snow on winters, build snowman and have snowfights eventhough Jisoo randomly throws snowballs in any directions. There was even this one time when he accidentally hit a passerby. It was only until the last day of winter that Jun had last seen him.

The winter snow melted away, leaving a dripping snow water on the bench. No sign of Jisoo. He was suddenly gone. The bench on the park feels silent and lonely. The sky felt gloomy and the trees felt dull.. The birds chirped off-tuned. Jun sat at the bench with his earphones on, wondering what could've happened to Jisoo, why wasn't he there and he regretted not having a contact of him. He sat frustratedly and alone. The song he was listening (when you love someone by Endah N Rhesa) brought him in tears.

After 6 months.

It was this time of the year where the foliage had gone crisp and lets go of the branches, falling down the ground to be stepped on. 

It's been 6 months since Jun last had a glimpse of him. Jun felt hopeless and lost after he lost him. For the first time in 6 months, he came back to that bench. It felt rusty and old like no one has ever sat there before.

He closed his eyes and started feeling his environment. He tries to feel what Jisoo feels and sees in darkness. He listens to the crisp of leaves and feels the damp air that gets in contact with his hands. His attention was suddenly caught by footsteps on the autumn filled pathway of the park. Jun listened to the footsteps getting closer to him and sat next to the bench to him. Slowly he opened his eyes only to find the person he was longing for. Jun looked at him. He was the same Jisoo he met 6 months ago. He was still smiling like nothing had happened for the past 6 months. His feelings could flipped the world in gladness.

"Hey Jun, missed me?" Jisoo started as the speechless one lost it and had enveloped him in his embrace. "I was really hoping to find you here, lucky enough you were"

"Don't ever get lost without telling me" and that kind of answer is what Jisoo wanted. Jisoo missed Jun himself but he had to do what he had to do. He broke their embrace and gazed straight at Jun's face, cupping his face and smiled "You're so handsome Jun" and a tear escaped through his eyes.

Slowly, Jisoo took off his pair of shades, revealing the beautiful eyes Jun wanted to see and wished for those eyes to see. Indeed, it happened. That beautiful eyes was able to see. For 6 months, Jisoo had endured the surgery and therapy he'd been through to just to see Jun, for real.

**Author's Note:**

> How was it? Haha


End file.
